Family of Humfrey
Magician Humfrey has a very large extended family. Characters from nearly the beginning of Xanth to many in current day Xanth are included in this long list. Due to various events in Humfrey's history, he has found himself the husband of five and a half wives. After going to Hell to retrieve Rose in the novel Question Quest, he discovered that his other wives still wished to be a part of his life. In an exchange with the Demon Xanth, each wife now spends a set amount of time with Humfrey in rotation while the rest wait in Hell. The extended families will be listed under the wife who connects them to Humfrey. Siblings Humboldt is Humfrey's older brother and introduced in Question Quest. Humfrey has older sisters, however, they were not named. Dara Dara is Humfrey's first wife, and he calls her Dana. She never bothered to correct him. She left him shortly after the birth of their first son Dafrey, since Dafrey got her soul which had allowed her to love. However, in she later discovered she had not gotten rid of her half soul and returned to Humfrey disguised as his new wife Maiden Taiwan, seduced him, and produced their second child Matt A Door. Maiden (Matron) Taiwan Maiden Taiwan is the second wife of Humfrey after Dara He married Taiwan mainly so his son Dafrey would have a mother. She left Humfrey when he abdicated the throne and went back to Mai-Den Industrial Park, the first Xanth corporation she created with her sorority sisters Maiden China, Maiden Japan, and Maiden Mexico. Maiden Japan is the mother of Maiden Yukay by one of the three most intelligent men in Xanth. Yukay met and fell in love with Ivan. Rose Pax of Bliss Rose is the third wife of Humfrey and mother of his only daughter Rosetta. Rosetta married Stone. Rose is the daughter of Lord Bliss and Lady Ashley Rose. Bliss is the son of Yin-Yang, but Yang's second wife. Yang's first wife was Threnody, the daughter of D. Metria and King Gromden. Gromden was married to a curse fiend when he had the affair with Metria. Gromden's wife placed a curse on Threnody which drove her away from Castle Roogna. After Threnody left the Castle, she met and fell in love with Jordan the Barbarian. Prior to meeting Threnody, Jordan has a tryst with an elf, Bluebell. Jordan and Bluebell would have a son. Jordan, Bluebell, and their unnamed son as the ancestors of Rapunzel and Repulsive. Metria later married Veleno, son of Heather and Shadows, and had Demon Ted and Chaos. Rapunzel was a captive of the Sea Hag but was rescued by Grundy, who was created by Humfrey and given life by X(A/N)th. Rose at one time had also been a captive of the Sea Hag. After Grundy rescued Rapunzel, they married and had Surprise. They have a possible daughter, Glitter, on Ptero. Surprise grew up and married Umlaut, and they had Prize. They have a son in Xanth Reality 1. Sofia Mundane Sofia, a mundane also known as Sofia Socksorter, is the fourth wife of Humfrey and mother to his third son, Crombie. Crombie has two daughters, Griselda by Grinelle, a griffin, and Tandy by Jewel, a nymph. Tandy is married to Smash, the human and ogre crossbreed son of Crunch and Sleeping Beauty, a curse fiend who was playing the role. Tandy and Smash have Eskil, their son. Eskil is married to Bria, a brassie, daughter of Blythe and Brawnye. They have three extant children, Brusque and the twins Benzine and Epoxy. They have two more possible children on Ptero, twins Astrid and Briskil. Brusque is married to Becka, the daughter of Draco. They have a son named Ben. On Ptero, Briskil is married to Nina, a naga, and they have Nora, their daughter. Gorgon Gorgon is the twin sister of Siren, the fifth wife of Humfrey, and mother to his fourth son Hugo. Hugo met and married Wira, and they had Liz. They also have a possible daughter, Wigo, on Ptero. Siren married Morris, and they had Cyrus. Morris is a descendant of Hydrogen and Bec. Cyrus married Merci. Merci is the daughter of Melantha and Merwin. Merci and Cyrus have a possible daughter on the Gray Face of Pyramid named Cerci. After Merwin died in a misunderstanding, and Melantha married Naldo, the son of Nabob, and they had Nadine. They also have three possible sons on Ptero: Nigel and the twins Mourning and Knight. Nabob is the father of Naldo and Nada and brother of Nera. Nada married Vore, the son of Grossclout, and they had Demonica. They also have a possible son, Demos, on Ptero. Nara is the wife of Nathan, a human, and they had Nefra. MareAnn MareAnn is Humfrey's first love and his fifth "and a half" wife. Despite her name, she is human. Her talent is summoning equine beasts of any kind, such as centaurs, unicorns and winged horses. She refused to Humfrey when he first asked because she did not want to lose the ability to summon unicorns. However, after losing her innocence while spending time in Hell with his other wives, she married him. They have a son on Ptero. Going across the families With Ida's Moons allowing for so many possible children, along with sheer mischievous speculation by characters, some families may be created across the various family groups. Demon children Pia Putz and Breanna conjectured two sons for Demon Ted, from Rose's family, and Demonica, from Gorgon's family, named Tedmon and Monted.Xone of Contention Surprise Surprise, from Rose's family, traveled through several Xanth Realities looking for her daughter Prize. When she visited them, she found Umlaut was not her husband in all of them. Also other relationships were discovered in those realities as well.Stork Naked In Xanth Reality 1, Surprise was still married to Umlaut, but they had a son. In Xanth Reality 2, Surprise was married to Che and had a foal. Umlaut was married to Cynthia. In Xanth Reality 3, Surprise was married to Picka Bone and had a child. This could mean Umlaut married Joy'nt Bone. In Xanth Reality 4, Surprise was married to Brusque, from Sofia's family, and had a child. This could mean Umlaut married Becka. Brusque and Becka were offered to Surprise and Umlaut by Jupiter and Fornax years earlier.Up in a Heaval In Xanth Reality 5, Surprise was married to Jot and had a child. This could mean Umlaut married Tittle. In Xanth Reality 6 the Adult Conspiracy did not exist nor did true love and permanent relationships. Surprise was married to Epoxy, and Umlaut was married to Benzine. Epoxy and Benzine were both fifteen at the time. Also, Dolph had married Nada, from Gorgon's family, and had a son named Donald. Dolph and Nada had played tricks on each other like serving each other love potions and watching the other mate with someone else. In Dolph's case it was an ogress, and in Nada's case, it was a goblin. Dolph and Nada went on a Guilt Trip, reversed their marriage, and were then married to their main Xanth spouses. Ivy had married Naldo. References Family of Humfrey Humfrey family